


If You Beckon

by Sebattini (blueaway)



Series: My Best Girl (Translation) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crossdressing, Fluff and Angst, Genderfuck, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Swing Dancing, Wartime
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Sebattini





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bob-genghis-khan (idek_idic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idek_idic/gifts).
  * A translation of [If You Beckon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158281) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Steve能感觉到Bucky从他身后走来，在肩膀落下一个熟悉的轻拍。

“这傻逼过得蛮不错啊，是不是？”他看着砖墙上钉着的海报说。海报的边缘已经有些脱落，被刮去粘在墙上。但上面的图还是明亮清晰：一个穿制服戴头盔的人带着笑脸，面颊红润，对画外人举着个金属杯。上面写着：Do with less - so they'll have enough。Bucky的手往上勾住Steve的脖子，本想戏弄地玩玩Steve的头发，但他的手指仅仅是在那儿短暂地徘徊了一下。

Steve歪了下头，“如果我们是他就好了，”他看向他的朋友，扬起一边嘴角笑着。Bucky在从粮食配给处回家的半路追上Steve，后者抱着个沉甸甸的大纸袋，歪斜地装着干豆、蔬菜和水果罐头。

“可你不是。”Bucky不屑地说，“他的脚可能已经走烂了，所以这幅海报才画到他的肩部。来，我来拿。”他伸手抱过那袋东西，而Steve竟二话不说给了他，一句争执都没有。Steve前段时间感冒了还没好，如今胸口还生疼。他向来怕冷，而天气越来越凉，出门买点东西都感觉快受不了了。

他们从那张海报旁离开，准备走回他们的公寓。

“我们粮票用完了，”Steve说，“我只拿了一块黄油。”

“哦，海报上那傻逼一定很开心，没准他现在会有三块牛扒和至少……十二块黄油。”

听着Bucky讥讽的语气，Steve偷笑了一声，眼睛盯着他们脚下的人行道。海报上那家伙的脚走得多肿，或是他有多少块黄油，这些都无关紧要，没有什么能改变他的想法。“你怎么样？”他转移了话题。

“不怎么样。”Bucky回答，把纸袋换到另一只手上，闲出的那只手挽住Steve的肩膀，“没关系啊，时机尚未成熟罢了，是吧？不过我出发那天应该不能把那些东西也给带走。”

“是我们出发那天。”Steve纠正道，装作没看见Bucky眼里饱含的折磨。

“Stevie，”他叹了口气，和Steve一同从巷角兜出到大街上。但Steve只是装作没听见。他们已经将这个对话重复得够多了，没准往后还得继续这样重复下去，可这次他真的不想再争执了。

“你还有去旧货店吗？”

Bucky翻了个白眼，不禁笑出声。和Steve一样，他很开心能够把即将爆发的争吵给搪塞过去。“没啊，我一直在用剩余的优惠券去‘给我妹妹买衣服’。”他慢悠悠地说，声音低沉，一只脚踏上了房子前的台阶。

Steve翻遍口袋找自己的钥匙。“噢，抱歉。对啊，你当然不用去旧货店了，”他嘲弄道，“所以这件衬衫肘部的补丁才打得这么乱。因为我们有足够的布票去买衣服呀。”

“好啊，你倒是去旧货店找适合你脚码的女鞋啊，Steve。”Bucky说着，走到Steve前面，轻轻擦过他的肩膀，走过门道，然后爬上楼梯。

“不，谢了。那是你才会干的事。”Steve踏着台阶跟上他。楼下的门关上了，挡住了外面的寒风。每当Steve病还没好的时候，爬楼梯总会让他的胸膛很难受，还没走到家门口他就已经气喘吁吁了。

“就你这样还想去前线？”Bucky打趣地问道，眼神却很认真。Steve把钥匙递给他的时候忍不住怒瞪着他。Steve指了指门，做了次深呼吸，努力支撑着自己别倒下。

“你闭嘴。”他咕哝着。

Bucky把门打开走了进去，把纸袋放到厨房柜台上。Steve挺直身子捂住自己的前额，而这时Bucky立刻伸出手把他扯到了房间里。

“对不起，”Bucky喃喃地说，关上身后的门。他倾前身子把Steve钳在门板上，露出一个狡黠又俏皮的笑。

“窗帘还没拉上呢。”Steve说。

“我待会儿就给拉上，”Bucky回答，向前把自己的额头贴在Steve额头上，温暖的呼吸轻抚他的脸。“亲了你再说。”

Steve窃笑，“宝贝（Doll），你可真是个美人，但你并不聪明呢，是吧？”

Bucky吻了他。这个吻熟悉而短暂，把Steve的微笑印入自己的嘴唇，蜻蜓点水，浅尝辄止。

“那又怎样，世界又没因此毁灭。”Bucky转悠到窗前拉上窗帘。Steve想邻居会不会觉得这很奇怪，这几个月来他们的窗帘总是合上的。

但那不是真的，Bucky说。只要待在自己的公寓里与世隔绝，他们的世界就不会走向终结。但远方的大洋正枪林弹雨，珍珠港的舰骸仍在太平洋浮沉。

“你要换衣服吗？”Steve边说边走去厨房，打开纸袋把里面的食物放上橱架。

“迟早要的，”Bucky回答，往沙发上一坐，捡起Steve掉落在地上的素描本。他仍穿着工作服，磨损的靴子沾满泥泞，身上的那件衬衫总有种洗不去的汗味。“你那天画的在哪儿？”

Steve知道他说的是哪幅：Bucky在床上横躺着，一手撑头，双踝交叠。修长的腿上穿着黑色长筒袜，用吊袜腰带固定着——尽管有两排吊带没扣上，松垮地垂在床单上。一件水手蓝的紧身胸衣缠在腰间，更是塑造了曲线美。另一只手则慵懒地覆在胸前，他目光灼灼地看着Steve在素描本上用铅笔勾勒线条。

Steve想起那个画面，自己轻声笑了出来。 “你知道我搞到那些东西有多难吗，Steve？”那时的Bucky愤愤地说，“而现在，你不操我，反而花整整一个钟头来画我？你确定？”

那是必须的，Steve坚持要画，对眼前的诱人之景安忍不动。

“在后面。”他靠在厨房柜台旁回答道，看着Bucky一页页翻着他的素描本。

Bucky终于找到了那页，笑了出声，“我看起来很生气诶。”

“我可是如实描画，”Steve说，转身准备去做晚餐。

他没听见Bucky走近的声音，直到他来到他身后，在他耳边呢喃，亲吻他的脖子。“我又没真的生你气。我喜欢你为我作画。”

“这我知道，Buck。”

Bucky的笑轻触Steve的皮肤，伸出舌尖舔舐他耳后的湿濡。Steve扭了扭身——那个地方已挑起敏感，Bucky的亲吻总是在他的脊柱上带过一阵电颤。但他只是耸耸肩，把Bucky轻轻推开。

“走，去换你的衣服，”他催促道，“我要做饭。”

“你就这点表示吗？”

“噢，你现在是要发牢骚吗？那你来做饭？”Steve转身对Bucky笑，而Bucky已经往后退了一步。

“不，不要，我喜欢你来做饭，Steve。”他咧嘴一笑，“迫不及待想吃你做的罐头炖肉和各种来历不明的肉呢，还送饼干吃。（总之就是黑暗料理）我简直要——”

“对啊，快走开。”Steve说着，转过身在食品橱旁蹲下。Bucky走回卧室关上门，在他们公寓的小天地里又创造了一个微观世界。Steve觉得，在这些日子里，整个世界正是由一个个微观世界拼凑而成——而这些小宇宙正上演着残酷的战争。每道战壕，每个兵营，每条国土防线，都天各一方，分隔孤立，现实使它们永远无法在同一场战役中联合共战。

即使整个世界被牵扯在一起，各国集中物资，联合军队，教导他们的士兵用仅有二字的口号横穿每个并肩共战的国家——即使海报和新闻提醒着每个守在家中的人，尽己所能去帮助战场上的兄弟们——即使如此，只要静处在你舒适的小公寓里，能为晚餐打点，在门后亲吻你的挚友，那么外面发生的这一切真的都不足挂齿。

Steve在平底锅上烤着几块肉，沾着些猪油，加了罐蔬菜汤，用木勺把萝卜和豆粒捣成稠状。待到他把菜端上桌时，Bucky从房间走了出来。

“靠，Buck。”当Bucky走进厨房时，Steve发现自己正挑起一边嘴角笑着。他穿着一件蓝色排扣裙，系着红色腰带，几抹白色点缀着小圆领和短袖口。Steve没见过他穿这件，但也不为此惊诧。不过他开始有些怀疑，这些衣服Bucky应该囤了很久，没准一有机会就藏几件。

他梳齐的短发用发夹别着，脸颊抹了淡淡的胭脂，嘴唇还涂上了口红。

“好吧我是觉得，”他耸耸肩，“不久以后我们要是去训练营……那这应该是最后一次了，你知道吗？”

Steve吻了他，任晚餐慢慢变凉。因为此时眼前的一切更值得珍惜：Bucky的唇融在他的唇里，口红被晕开，抹在两人的唇边；Bucky双手缠着他，好像他是世上最珍贵的无价之宝；Bucky的高跟鞋踏在厨房的瓷砖地板上，像以往那样发出熟悉的声响。

*

“Steve，你是在开玩笑吧，哥们儿。”Bucky说道，手揽住Steve的腰。而Steve只看见那个烙在他眼前的4F，锋锐的粗体，厚重的硬角。像是对他品格的一个判决。

“我要和他们谈谈，”他回答，准备转身再次走进招兵中心。Bucky拦住他，把他从那排应征的新兵队伍里拉回来。Steve听见有人在偷笑，其中一个还大喊：“嘿，谁把这小屁孩放进来的？”

“你要和他们谈谈，”Bucky说，用力扯着挣扎的Steve，跌撞地走向前推开门。他缓了口气，紧接着用两只手把Steve往回拉。“你这倔脾气怎么改都改不了，Steve。走啦！”

“不，Buck——”

几个排队的人正看着他们纠缠——Steve又一次冲到门前，Bucky抓住他的腰往回扯，把他从招兵办公室旁拉走。

“不行，你得给我买东西喝。”Bucky把他提起来，转了个方向，面朝门把他放下。

Steve叹了口气，垂下肩膀，“当然会给你买啊，”他说，“我为你自豪，Buck。但你先给我三分钟。”

“给你三分钟干什么？治好你的风湿病？”

“当然！”

Bucky绽出一个无奈的笑，用力推着他的后背逼他向前走，Steve跌跌撞撞，差点没站稳，反而自己先笑了。至少现在，Bucky并没有把他当成弱不禁风的家伙细心照顾。“走啦，你个傻瓜，我们去找个酒吧。”

“我明天还会来的。”Steve果断地说，但还是顺着Bucky推着他的方向往前走，来到另一条街上。

“那还用说。”

“后天也会来。”

“你会被关起来的，Rogers。”Bucky的声音好似突然有了锋刃。

“好吧。”

“好吧，我又没说我不会跑来阻止你。”

他们又吵了起来，Steve双手插在裤袋里，并没有看着他的朋友，反倒盯着街上辘辘驶过的汽车和街边形色匆忙的行人。街的另一头，一群女孩正朝Bucky挥手，他笑着向她们点头，手肘碰了碰Steve的肋部。

“女士们正向我们招手呢，”他轻声说，“招呼回去呀。”

“她们在向你招手，Buck。”他答道。他永远搞不懂，Bucky装作女孩们对他俩都来电的时候，是不是真的没意识到自己明显是在假装，或者是他故意装得很明显，又或者只是在开玩笑。

“你就不能……”Bucky紧咬牙关。他们继续朝酒吧的方向走着，去他们经常光顾的那间。但Steve感觉Bucky想停下来和他吵个够。“在这里，你什么事都不会有。而且还会有很多活儿可做。”

“在前线会有更好的活儿给我。”

“你的蠢脑壳在战壕里被一枪崩掉会更好是吧，哈？”

“至少能死在前线，死在我浴血奋战的地方。”

Bucky握紧拳头，仰头朝天，“我靠——Steve！你别那么异想天开好吗？就五分钟，你能正常五分钟吗？好吗？”

Steve没理他，而这时Bucky真的停下了脚步。Steve叹了口气转过身，一只手从口袋伸出来，疑惑地停在空中。旁边的书店走出一位老人，差点撞上Bucky，但Bucky没注意到。他正怒视着Steve。

“我们是要去喝一杯还是要怎样？”Steve问道。

“只是——”Bucky咽了咽，“想要你明白就这么难么？你要怎样才明白我是有多不想看见你死。或者更糟，在我本来能保护你的地方，却发现你最后死在了那里。我甚至想都不敢想，Steve。我爱——”他没有把最后一个字说出来，但当他哀求地看着Steve时，那三个字已经写在他脸上了。

无论经历过什么，他们从未说出口。他们是最好的朋友，甚至互相成为了对方。他们从未说过那样的话。Steve立刻退出了这场争执。

“好，五分钟。”他走上前抱住Bucky，后者的双手紧紧挽着他的肩膀。有那么短暂的一刻，Steve觉得自己的鼻子埋在Bucky发间，颤抖着深呼吸。“Buck，我也不想在某天听到有人敲门，告诉我往后的日子要待在我们的公寓里一个人过，那时家里就什么都没有了，只剩下关于你的回忆。”

“不会的，我保证。”Bucky说道，从拥抱中轻轻推开他，想让这看起来仅是个普通朋友间的拥抱。Steve心焦地抚平裤子上的皱褶。

“我们走吧，”他说，“去喝几杯，然后回家睡觉，好吗？明天要早起送我最好的女孩去火车站呢。”

Bucky挑起嘴角笑了，脸颊霎时红了一片。

这天晚上，Bucky把他扯进公寓，关上他们身后的门。Steve背抵门板的硬木，对他的朋友微笑，视觉被酒精搅得有些模糊。

但Bucky叹着气，对他说：“我想……我想我走了以后，明早去了训练营以后，我们就，呃，就算了吧。”

Steve向他眨着眼睛。

“不久以后你就几乎是这个城市里唯一的小伙了，哥们，”Bucky继续说着，手颤抖着抚过他的头发，“那时你就会被姑娘们围着了。”

Steve摇头，“Bucky——Bucky，不。”他吞吞吐吐地说，“你只是去训练营，又不是上战场。”

“是，我们会训练六个星期，到时要么会放几晚的假，带些美妞儿去浪；要么接到指令，被派去战场。”

“别傻了，”Steve断然回答，“我可不这么想。”

Bucky笑了，一只手抚上他的面庞，“你能别这样——”

“就要。”

“好吧。”Bucky说道。这时Steve抓住他夹克的领子，把他扯近。他们的嘴唇互相摩挲了一下，但不是接吻，不完全是。“你这倔脾气，什么都扳不倒你。但我必须得说，我走了以后，上了战场，你得给自己找个好女孩。答应我。”

“找不到了，”Steve说，“我已经找到最好的了。”

*

窗外的光有些冰冷，更多是由下方映射而入——街旁的路灯，还有诡异的车灯，勉强才将这个房间照亮。窗户下方，Bucky躺在床上，一丝不挂，戴着两条绿念珠项链。那些玻璃念珠捕捉着零散的光，将光线折射到墙面。

Steve亲吻他的颈部，用手指为他扩张，Bucky躺着喘息，双脚紧紧勾着Steve的臀。

“嗯，我们今晚不睡了。”Steve毫不客气地说，手指深深埋进Bucky的身体里，感受他愈发紧绷的身体。

“天啊，Steve——”

“嘘。”

“快进来。”

“等会儿，”Steve说，曲起手指按压Bucky体内甜蜜的激点，让他颤抖哭叫。

他们睡下的时候，窗外的光线已经被清晨的第一缕阳光染上浅金和粉红。Steve悻悻地睡着，只希望这个黎明永远别来他俩之间插足。


	2. Chapter 2

一年后，Steve从九头蛇的试验室里把Bucky救出。那时他被绑着在台上，咳嗽不止，动惮不得。而且，他们都变了。Steve穿过试验室的迷雾，发现Bucky还活着，唯一能想到的就是带他逃离危境。

徒步走回阿扎诺的军营至少要花十二个钟头，没过多久Steve就注意到Bucky不舒服了。他坚持自己走，不愿和其他伤员待在坦克里，但很快Steve就察觉到他走路时明显的呼吸不畅，还有他止不住的咳嗽，这些绝不仅仅是试验室里的烟雾造成的。

“他们肯定把你关起来做实验了。”

“有点肺炎而已。”他这样回答Steve。

“要我扶着你吗？”Steve问他。而他仅是给了Steve坚定的一眼，挺直了身子。他的手紧握着枪，似乎依此而活。眼里的坚毅告诉Steve，就算是死他也要自己走回去，不需要任何人搀扶。

他们走在队伍前端，踏着步伐。即使Bucky呼吸不顺还发着烧，他也绝不会显出羸弱。而Steve对此深有体会。

“所以，”Bucky在淅沥的细雨中撑了好几个小时，“我想你现在是躲不过姑娘们了吧？”

Steve立刻低下头，觉得自己脸上的表情从未如此羞愧，“我真搞不懂你当时是怎么做到的，Buck，真的躲都躲不开。太累人了。”

Bucky笑了一下，紧跟着一阵压抑的咳声。他们身后的一群人听得直发笑，其中一个士兵拍了Bucky的肩膀，带着浓重的法国口音对他逗弄道：“Barnes！咋没告诉我们你是个人妖（lady-man）？”

后方迸出几声爆笑，有个人立刻大喊：“他那是叫有女人缘（ladies man），Durand！”

Steve看见Bucky苍白的脸上瞬间浮现的潮红。

“我还能说啥，”他回过头喊道，挑起嘴角自得地笑着，“躲都躲不过来！但现在看来我有竞争对手了呢。”

Steve盯着脚下的草地，想让自己蹙着的眉头不那么明显。他知道Bucky正掩盖在训练营练兵的那些苦日子，还装作什么都没发生过那样，还有他强拉Steve去的那些四人约会被搅得有多糟糕，他又不是不记得。他并没有奢求什么，尤其这时身后还跟着一群士兵。只是他不再想提起以往那个精心打扮的“美人”Bucky了。

“你兑现承诺了吗，哥们儿？”他们继续前行时，Bucky突然问。

“什么承诺？”Steve反问道，而他问出口之后就记起来了。那个他从未兑现的承诺——事实上他已经拒绝了这个承诺。

Bucky开玩笑地撞了一下他的肩膀——但过于嬉闹了，Steve都想知道他这么一撞是要用上多少力气。“找个好女孩啊，队长！”他嬉笑着大声说道，故意拉高了声音。身后发出一阵嘘声，Steve瞪了Bucky一眼，但他没有看到。尽管得了肺炎，Bucky还是领先半步走在Steve之前，扭了下脖子，却没有往后看。

Steve沉默许久，加快脚步跟上他的朋友。“Bucky，”他低声说道，而Bucky打断了他。

“这样看来我当你承认了。”

Steve叹了口气，“我没说不承认。”他看见Bucky眼中倏然闪过一道光，但立刻就消失了，取而代之的是一个骄傲的笑。

“她是个美人吗？金发还是黑发？”

“黑发，”Steve说，“但不是——”

“浅色还是深色？”Bucky笑了，拨起自己的一撮头发，挑衅地看着Steve的眼睛。

Steve抿住嘴唇，“差不多是这种。”

“真没想到。”Bucky的声音低得连自己都听不见。他快步向前走着，后面的队伍落了一大半，而Steve只能迈着大步跟上他。“那，她叫什么名字？”

“Carter特工。”Steve回答，刻意压低声音不让其他人听见。“如果你不介意现在闭嘴的话，我告诉你，她现在就在营地里待着。”

Steve很想让Bucky停下脚步，跟他讲明白自己和Peggy目前为止什么都没发生过，而且他也从未企图发生什么。因为他一直信守的那个承诺，就是要让Bucky永远等不到他被抛弃的那一天。

但这并不是个好时机，他们不能在一群苦中作乐的士兵面前谈论这个。所以现在只能作罢，拿出身先士众的风范。

“好吧，”Bucky耸肩，“不想到处宣扬，让你的女孩难堪。那我们就说点别的吧。”

“别的什么都可以，拜托，Buck。”

Bucky向他侧过身，稍微松开紧握枪支的手，指着Steve的身体。“这整个？”

Steve看了他一眼，轻轻笑了一声，“哪个？我觉得没什么变化。”他开玩笑道。

Bucky的笑声出奇地真诚，他回答：“我也觉得。”

雨滴浸透了Steve的制服，行程漫长而又喧闹，坦克前进和士兵闲聊的声音陪伴着战士们一同奔劳，他们正为了躺上温暖的床而长途跋涉。有那么一刻，Steve对上了Bucky的目光，对之咧嘴一笑，而Bucky也向他扬起眉毛。落在身上的雨点并没那么冰冷。

“那——”过了一会儿Bucky突然说。

“那什么？”

“转一圈给我看看！”

Steve重重地垂下头，一只手捂住眼睛，在原地猛转了好几圈。

“唔，”Bucky的脚步已经沾满泥泞，他不服气地抹了抹鼻子，“也没什么了不起的。”

*

Steve在等一个能和Bucky私下交谈的机会，但一直没能等到，直到他们终于走回营地派到帐篷里休息，事情才有契机，但这已经是一天过后的事情了。大家都精疲力尽，眼睛充血，还挂着苦笑。尽管现在Steve比他们所有人加起来都要强壮，但他现在只想睡上一整个星期。

他不敢想象Bucky现在会是什么感受。不知他是怎么集聚全身力量，仅用双脚支撑着自己，还能和其他人谈笑逗趣。但每当Bucky觉得没人注意的时候，他拖曳的步伐和疲累的双眼，Steve全都看在眼里，甚至担心他时刻都会倒下。

终于，Steve抓住Bucky的手臂把他扯开了。

“我们要去哪儿？”Bucky打着哈欠问道，任Steve拉着他穿过军营里的人群。

“去床上。”Steve回答。Bucky的表情立刻变得柔软下来。

“噢，谢天谢地，”他咕哝着说，“我们要和谁合铺睡？”

“没有谁，就你和我。”

“美国队长的福利？”

“呃，他们把少校的地方腾出来给我了，但我还是客气一点比较好。”

“长官，我猜，”Bucky被那只手拉着，忍住不打哈欠，“Carter一定很漂亮。”

他们来到帐篷里，一个算是舒适的借居之地。里面摆着两张铁床和几个床头柜。Steve拉上了身后的布门。

“没错，她的确漂亮。”他低声说。这营房似乎不完全是个私密之地，但对他们而言已是最好的栖身之处了。“我非常喜欢她。”

Bucky躺倒在床上，蹬掉鞋子，双手叠在脑后。他闭上了眼睛。

“那不错啊，朋友，我为你高兴。”

“但她不是我的女孩，Buck。”Steve说着，坐在自己的小床上。而Bucky仍闭着眼，面不改色。“而且以后也不会是。我……你知道的，我心里已经有人了。”

过了片刻，Bucky还是一动不动，Steve想他是不是真的睡着了，迟疑地轻声问了一句：“……Buck？”而这时他的朋友叹了口气。

“我还醒着，Steve。”他说道，“我也希望我已经睡着了好吗。我他妈快困死了。”

“对不起，那你睡吧。”Steve在自己的床铺上躺了下来。不管自己有多累，但现在看来一时半会儿是睡不着了。

“我可能迟早都会死在战场上。”Bucky低声说道，“你也知道的，对吧？”

Steve深吸进一口气，紧紧咬住牙关。“之前我就以为你已经死了。”

“虚惊一场罢了。”

“我不在乎了，”Steve说，“以前不在乎，现在也不在乎了。当我以为你死掉的时候，你知道我最大的遗憾是什么吗，Bucky？”

“嗯，是什么？”

“与其跟着你去那些蠢毙了的四人约会，我们还不如在家里尽兴呢。”

Bucky哼了一声，不知是生气了还是被逗笑了。“好吧。晚安，Stevie。”

Steve闭上双眼，皱起眉头。“晚安，Buck。”

*

理所当然，Bucky睡了大半天。而Steve日出时分就起床了，坐在床沿盯着他的朋友看了会儿，那张熟睡的脸埋在枕头里，还呼呼地流着口水。但Steve随即就穿好衣服出门了。结束了一天的疲惫，如今他急切地想要找点事干，恨不得立刻打赢这场战争。

可惜的是，现在貌似还没有一个人醒来，整个军营似乎都在昏睡中慢慢恢复着元气。Steve走过寥寥几人，发现Peggy正坐在指挥中心翻阅文件。

“早上好，Steve。”她抬眼一笑。“你会觉得现在是和平时期吧？”

“是你说他们还在地狱生不如死。”他来到桌前，“周末他们也得放个假的，对吧？”

“嗯，也许吧。你那男孩儿现在怎样？”

“还在睡呢。”

“那就好。”Peggy在面前那页纸上潦草地写了几笔，随后把笔放下。“你找到他了就好，你们俩真的很幸运。他一定是你很重要的人。”

Steve在椅子上重重一坐，用手捋了捋头发。“你无法想象我们经历了什么。”他答道。Peggy弯起嘴角笑了笑。

“嗯，不过在你给我讲你们的故事之前，”她把椅子往后一推站起身来，“恐怕我必须得走了。”

“不会吧？现在才六点钟。”

“伦敦总部的命令。”她抚平裙子，弯下身拿起那堆文件。“别担心，我会给你安排行程的。周末一过你就会接到指令，到时我们俩可能就会有真正的合作了。”

Steve站起身。“太好了！”他说，“我送你去车上吧。”

Peggy对他张嘴一笑，手上还拿着一大堆文件。“好极了。我们可以半路停下来去叫醒一些士兵，看他们的爱国精神到哪儿去了，还好不好意思。”

Steve笑了几声。可是当Peggy开着车走了以后，尽管已经有人起床晨练，整个军营依旧是死寂一片。微寒的空气厚重又潮湿，云层也沉甸甸地一动不动。Steve走回他的帐篷时，Bucky还是没醒。

直到下午他才起床，揉着眼睛问现在几点。他真的累过头了，艰难地爬起床脱掉身上的军服，还不停打哈欠眨着眼，不过Steve觉得他好像比昨天好了一点。他发现他瘦了一些，肌肉还不如之前结实了。但至少现在他的皮肤终于有了血色，眼睛也有神了许多，呼吸也没昨天那么吃力了。

“我要洗澡。”Bucky脱下军服里的内衣闻了闻，做出个鬼脸。Steve的视线无法从他的胸膛上移开，那里被汗水浸湿了一片，沾满泥污，Steve甚至能隐约看见他的肋骨，有种令人心痛的久违感。

“澡堂在——”

“我知道在哪里。”

但Bucky没动，他只是坐在那儿，手里拿着那件脏背心，看着Steve盯着自己，脸上的表情令Steve费解：和以往不同，他的脸上多了一丝挥之不去的冷然，也许完全是因为Steve，也许不是。这种冷淡穿透了他的身体，甚至连空气都凝重地悬着。但凝视了良久后，Bucky垂下头笑了起来。

他抬起头看着Steve，眯起一只眼，挑起一边嘴角对他笑。

“我们真的蠢爆了，是不是？”

“应该是你。”Steve耸肩。

“我能问你个问题吗？”

“当然。”

“如果你之前突然出现，把大伙们都救了出来，炸平九头蛇那个鬼地方，反正就是昨天发生的一切。但是，如果我已经死了，你会不会——打完仗以后——会不会和Carter结婚？”

Steve皱着眉头，脸颊突然变得滚烫。“我和Peggy甚至还没……我甚至还没向她表白，Bucky。”

“我不是问这个。”Bucky身体往前倾了倾，手紧紧拽着那件旧背心。

“可能吧，我猜会，嗯。”Steve终于叹着气说，“但——”

Bucky举起一只手，“我还没问完，Steve。”

Steve疑惑地看着他，Bucky长叹了一声。

“好吧。”他继续说，“所以，如果之前不是那样的话——如果我没有说过要和你结束，如果我在战壕给你写情书，如果我们的钱包里放着对方的照片，或是其他什么的，如果我是作为你的恋——恋人而死去，因为我们本来就是，Steve，如果我是以恋人的身份死去……”

Bucky顿住了，抬头看着帐篷顶，而不是对上Steve的眼睛。Steve都能听见他的心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳。Bucky的眼睛，望向天空，泛着微光，他用手狠狠擦着脸。

最终他还是说：“如果是那样的话，你还会和Carter在一起吗？或者说你会为了我保持忠诚，往后整个该死的人生都自己一个人过？”

Steve沉默着思忖了好久。“你没死。”他回答。而Bucky摇摇头，压抑着他脸上的沮丧和失望。他恼火地吐了口气，但突然哽咽住了。

“战争还没结束。”他说。

“我们也没结束。”Steve回答说，挠着脖子，“或者，呃，嗯，我猜这是由你来决定的。”

Bucky点了点头，表情变得硬朗，而Steve在想这到底还是不是他原来自在可爱的那个Bucky。他知道，战争会改变一个人。可他一直都觉得战争不会、而且永远都不会改变Bucky。

但是，他走回阿扎诺一路的嬉笑逗闹，这些都不是真的。Steve很清楚这点。那不是他诚实的Bucky，而是一个藏着痛苦和疲惫不让Steve看见的人。

“要是我们能用水管来洗澡，”Bucky终于开口说道，手掌摩挲着脸上的胡渣，“那就太好了。”

“我们去给你洗个干净。”Steve给了他一个温暖的微笑，站起身来，Bucky的嘴角再次为他向上弯起。

尽管军官在下午四点就回来了，但澡堂还是空的。这里很简陋，只有一排水槽和几面镜子，水泥地板上铺着一个个木踏板，三四个花洒头从天花板上吊下来。每个隔间都没有门，里面又暗又冷。

Bucky快速脱光衣服，打开水龙头低下身淋着自己的头，全身止不住地颤抖，Steve看见他的眼睛紧紧闭着。

“冷吗？”Steve脱下自己的衬衫问道。

Bucky在水流下摇了摇头，“现在好点了。”

往年他们都是一起洗澡的，在上学那时的体育课后，在Steve和母亲住的房子里。对Steve而言，他早已习惯Bucky脱光衣服在水流下搓洗身子的景象了……可是，当他一丝不挂地踏进洗澡间，Bucky用余光看见他时突然瞪大了眼睛，他才意识到Bucky并没有习惯。

“好吧。”Bucky发笑着说。

Steve觉得Bucky把水温故意说高了，这水顶多只是微热。

“干嘛？”

“没事，”Bucky笑得更开了。接着他轻声说道：“我只是很开心，看到你归根结底还是那颗豆芽菜。”

Steve脸红了，Bucky轻轻笑着。

“这水很冷啊，Bucky。”Steve故意转移话题，而Bucky笑得更厉害了。

“不，Steve，我不是在逗你玩。我很喜欢你现在的样子，你知道的。”

“滚。”

“别这样嘛，我是认真的。”Bucky白了他一眼，手指搓着头发。“除了脑袋，你他妈看起来就像个超人，我能有什么办法。把这个给我好吗？”

Steve伸手把肥皂拿给他。“好吧，”他说，“不过除非，除非我们要做……否则你能别老说你有多喜欢我的身体好吗，Buck。这不公平。”

Bucky将肥皂放回在Steve的手心里，沾满肥皂泡的手指滑过Steve的腰，停了一下。他叹了口气，“好。”然后继续快速擦洗自己的身体。

马马虎虎洗干净后Bucky就走出了洗澡间，围了条浴巾在腰间。他走到那面暗淡的铝镜前，拿起一把剃须刀开始刮脸。“不管怎样，这里分分钟都会有人进来。”他的声音轻得Steve勉强才能听见。“然后我们会怎样？开除军籍。”

Steve一只手抵住墙，“妈的，Bucky！”他发火了，一只手把水猛泼到自己脸上，另一只手仍撑着墙。他完全搞不懂他的朋友正想些什么鬼，脑袋现在一片混乱，把他搅得怒火中烧。而他这时已经半勃了。

Bucky看了他一眼，带着难辨的表情，咬住了下唇，接着继续小心翼翼地刮着脸。“到时我来对付就好。”他低沉着声音说。Steve不作回答，只是久久地瞪着他。他把水关掉，擦干身体，然后穿好裤子。

“是我们，我们。（We are or we aren't.）”Steve极其严肃地说，“就这么简单。别再说这样的话了，好吗？”

没等他回答Steve就走出了澡堂，留他一人对着镜子刮脸。

*

过了好几个小时Steve都没回他的帐篷，而是去找Phillips上校讨论战术，这样能够转移注意力。因为Steve突然间感觉糟透了。为什么他要挑这个时机对Bucky下通牒？在他生了病、被绑走当试验品之后，自己还差点对他发火。

战术讨论能够转移注意力，也就是说，当内疚将Steve折磨得无比难耐时，他不得不向Phillips上校给自己找个唐突的借口：“抱歉，上校，我们明天再说好吗？”

“靠，我以为你今天要休息。”Phillips耸着肩回答他，待在桌子旁没动，于是Steve敬了个礼便离开了。

他回到帐篷里，发现里面已经空了。空了，除了一张未作标记的纸条放在Steve的枕头上。他拿起那张纸条把它展开。

“ _We are_ ，”开头这样写着，Steve的心砰砰直跳。

 

_我去镇上了，大约离这儿五英里的东南部。所以，我猜对你来说的话应该小跑十分钟就到了吧？没人会看到我的。也别让其他人发现你走了，如果你要来找我的话。没错，来找我。我是在下午四点的时候写的这张纸条，而且还得花上几个钟头。七点来见我？在舞厅。你会找到的，这个镇子又不大。_

_把这张纸条吃掉也许是个好主意，Steve，我已经尽量写得含糊其辞了。_

_真想和你一起被开除军籍呢。_

_-B_

_P.S. 如果搞砸的话，那就是你的错，你才是没有考虑周全的那个。清楚没？ **你的错** 。_

Steve看了看表，早知道就别在Phillips上校那儿耗这么久了。现在已经差不多六点半了。靠。及时赶到镇上也不是什么大问题——Bucky说他十分钟能到也没有吹得很过分——但是在没人看见的情况下走出军营？总之，鬼鬼祟祟的事儿Steve并不擅长。

他把纸条再次叠好，放进胸前的口袋里，理好领子穿上军服，把头探出帐篷，心想着自己还是豆芽菜的话这不就简单多了吗。

他尽量走得漫不经心，来到军营后方，一路上对经过的士兵们点头。他想知道Bucky到底想要在镇上干什么。他真的只是想去跳舞吗？Steve觉得自己还是有必要向他道歉，他不该逼迫他做决定的。他们本来拥有一切却瞬间幻灭——循环往复的疏离与亲密，没完没了，他不想陷进这样的地狱里。

这才是夜晚，军营里大部分人正聚在喧闹的饭厅里吃晚餐。尽管如此，Steve离开的时候当然还是被人看到了——他只希望自己走的时候别可疑得让人想查个究竟，这就够了。

Steve在通往小镇的肮脏街道上小跑着，他告诉自己，到了那里一定要向Bucky道歉，告诉他不必现在就作出决定，他们的感情暧昧也好，莫名也罢，只要Bucky愿意，什么都无所谓。

七点十分左右，他来到了这个意大利小镇。这是个幽静的好地方，但称其幽静仅是因为这儿空荡的街道。Steve怀疑他们的美国大兵是不是经常来这儿，他穿着军服走在街上都没人会多瞥他一眼，除了一两个见到他之后停下来悄悄耳语的路人。“美国队长”这个词也许已经流传开了。

“Mi scusi（打扰一下），”Steve对一位走近的本地人说道，努力回想中学时期学的意大利语，“uh, mi puoi indirizzare, er, alla sala da ballo？（啊，我想去，呃，舞厅？）”

那女人笑了几声，说了些东西，Steve在脑里默默翻译成英语，然后她朝几街区以外指了个方向。

“Grazie.（谢谢。）”Steve对她一笑，她也回以微笑。

“Avete bisogno di un partner？（你要找个舞伴吗？）”她问道，一手理着自己的头发，有些卖弄风情地弯起嘴唇。

Steve连忙说，“呃，不用。”他快速回答道，“Mi dispiace. Um, io sono con qualcuno.（抱歉。呃，我有人了。）”

“Naturalmente.（当然。）”她抿紧嘴唇笑着，继续往前走。Steve轻轻舒了口气。他说不明白Bucky到底是怎么处理这类事情的时候，真的不是在开玩笑。

他走过铺着鹅卵石的人行道，雨下了整个下午，潮湿的路面在夜灯下泛着亮光。他的目光一直在寻找路边的舞厅。大部分建筑都是由滑石和拼砖砌起来的，紧贴在一起，还有一条通向庭院和正门的拱道。这里没有多少高大的建筑，Steve转角来到一个开放的庭院，发现一栋宽敞的建筑，门前铺着一排石阶，屋内泛着柔光，播着音乐。他知道自己找对地方了。

他又看了看表，环视四周。他已经迟到二十分钟了，但Bucky不会因此放弃他的。可他现在在哪儿？周围没什么人，只有情侣们在舞厅进进出出，欢笑闲聊。一位老人在广场中央的喷泉旁坐着，一位母亲正斥责她往鸽群砸石块的孩子，一位黑发女子正靠着台阶旁的墙壁抽烟。

Steve的手插在口袋里，再次环顾周围，接着准备走进舞厅，没准Bucky已经在舞厅里了。

那位抽着烟的女人朝他悠悠地走来，高跟鞋一下下踏着石地板。

“我还在想你到底来不来呢。”Bucky说道，对Steve微微一笑。他的嘴唇涂了很深的红色。

“Buh—Bucky，”Steve结巴地说，直盯着自己的朋友，思想统统被抽离大脑，“我操……”

这简直是彻底的变装。Bucky穿着一件及腰的茶色外套，Steve怀疑他里面肯定穿了紧身胸衣，因为他的身体的曲线实在是太明显了。他还穿着笔直的长筒丝袜，古巴式高跟的牛津鞋边镶着黑色蕾丝。颈上戴着的丝巾塞进领口，遮住了喉结。还有他的头发，好吧，那不是他的头发。那头微卷的头发长至肩膀，很是时髦。头上戴着顶水手蓝贝雷帽，帽后还别了个小蝴蝶结。

他还画了眼线和眼影，这让他的眼睛看起来比平时更大更明亮了。

“我甚至都没认出你来，”他低声说，“老天，Buck，你好美……”

Bucky咧着嘴对他笑，而Steve不清楚他脸红是因为害羞，还是抹了胭脂。

“你是怎么……？”Steve发现自己已经很难说出完整的句子。

“噢，我有个男人，”Bucky立刻说道，被Steve突然僵住的表情逗笑了，“不，不是那样的，老天，Steve，我有个裁缝。我告诉他今晚我会给军队表演变装秀来鼓舞士气。”

“噢，这样。”

“对。”

“听着，Bucky，首先——”Steve压低声音，这才意识到如今只有Bucky的声音才会露出破绽。这太赞了，Steve想，而他又有些不知所措，因为现在他可以随便牵起Bucky的手，甚至可以倾前身子给他一个温暖的轻吻，没人会注意到他们。这对他来说有点奇怪，因为一直以来他们在公众场合都会小心翼翼地表露自己的情感，可是现在……Bucky只是一位漂亮的女士，而Steve是一位高大帅气的士兵，他正带着她来舞厅约会，仅此而已。“首先，在我们进去之前，我只想说我很对不——”

“不要，”Bucky打断了他，“不要道歉。我们是要去跳舞，明白吗？”

“我只是说——”

“闭嘴。”

“我本想逼你——”

“停下。”

“我对你不公平——”

“啊。”

“你不必——”

“Steve。”

Steve叹了口气，“是？”

“我们去跳舞好吗？”

“当然好。”

Bucky笑了，握住Steve的手，双唇轻轻印上他的脸颊，“你比我高的感觉还是很奇怪。”他喃喃说道。

这对Steve来说也很奇怪，但对于他们配对一同走进舞厅无疑很有用。Bucky作为女士的话已经算非常高了，Steve还是小个子的时候，他俩站在一起就显得非常滑稽，很不协调，而如今配在一起就自在多了。走进舞厅时他在入口附近看见一面镜子，他就想，现在他们看起来是如此的登对。

这是个空旷的好地方——比布鲁克林的舞厅人还少，仅布鲁克林高地的人口就是这个小镇的两倍。舞台上有支乐队在演奏，硬木地板上舞动的人们正面带微笑，共享良宵，没人再多瞧Steve和Bucky一眼——而他们好奇的目光多半是在Steve和他的军服身上徘徊。

“来吧，”Bucky低声说，“一直想看看我这身子动起来会是什么样。”

Steve脸红了。“我至今还没试过跳舞呢。不知道现在会不会，呃，跳得比以前好一些。”

“好吧，你不能再差了。”他嘲弄道，抓起了Steve的手。

Bucky一直是个天杀的好舞者。和姑娘们跳舞的时候，他舞动的双脚似乎就脱离了引力，在舞池上跃动扭摆，身体前倾，笑得灿烂无比，明眸炯炯发光。

如今他跳着女士的舞步时，眼里依旧炯炯发光，可Steve看见他的舞步变了这么多时还是感到无比惊讶。他还是会叫地心引力去见鬼，但他身体的重心完全不同了，穿着高跟鞋的双脚在地板上以一种全新的方式跃动着。他的上身散漫而柔滑地摆动，双臂交替在空中挥舞，将外套和裙子的下摆都带了起来。手掌轻轻搭在Steve的肩上，装作是他在领着自己跳舞，而实际上主导这支舞的人却是他自己。

Steve试着跟上他，自从注射血清之后，他已经有些习惯了对所有事情都能立刻上手，而和Bucky共舞则是一个例外。

“你跳得不错。”Bucky轻声说，看着Steve紧张又专注的表情忍不住笑。Steve蹙着眉。

“我那天从飞机上跳了下来，”他回答，“基本就靠我自己一人救出了一大群士兵，还跃过了一团爆炸的火球。”

“是是是，我知道，英雄队长。”

“而这只是小菜一碟。”

Bucky只是压低声音说，“这不同。跳舞，你懂的，需要一些，呃，技巧。”

“你是说我没有技巧？”Steve盘问道，勉强躲开了Bucky的左脚。

“我是说你也许要在技巧方面下点功夫。”

Steve只是笑了笑，“我给你看看什么是技巧。”这时两人都乱了步子，险些绊倒，他立刻把Bucky原地转了一圈。当他们再次找回节奏时，Bucky给他的褒奖便是一阵几近无声的笑，头贴近来靠在了Steve的肩膀上。

“我爱你。”透过笑声的颤动他说出了这三个字。

可Steve只是想，我们从不说这样的话……但台上乐队演奏的音乐那么大声，也没人会在意这位漂亮的女士对他英俊的舞伴说了什么。

“我也爱你，Buck。”Steve回答。而这次他踩到了Bucky的脚。

*

Steve很肯定他们跳了好几个钟头，但老实说他已经没了时间观念，所以他不清楚时间到底过了多久。直到舞厅的人差不多都走光了他们才离开，而Bucky跳了那么久，跳得那么尽兴，他的呼吸都已经成了短促的轻喘——可他们走出舞厅回到那条肮脏的街道时，Bucky还是笑得很开心，他的手被Steve轻轻牵在手里。

待到整条街只剩他们两人时，Bucky又大笑起来，笑得咯咯响，而这时没人会发现他的声音与外貌不符了。尽管这没什么好笑的，可Steve也忍不住跟着他笑了起来。他感到一阵眩晕，那种微醺的醉意，但不是酒精煽点的——而是单纯沉浸在舞蹈里，享受快乐的时光。

与此同时，无疑Bucky的心境也是如此，再加上他每次穿上女装都会显露出的一丝（过度兴奋）轻松愉快的战栗感。

“天啊Steve，我把军服落在裁缝那儿了，我们得回去。”笑了这么久以后他有些喘不过气。Steve紧紧抓住他的手臂，把他拉近。

“他们可能都关门了。”他一只手伸进了Bucky的外套，覆上他的下背，手指沿着紧身胸衣的硬铁圈抚过。“嗯，我想看这个，Buck。”

Bucky有些夸张地惊喘，一只手捂住嘴。他的口红已经淡了一些，但还是在夜月下泛着光。“你想看我的内衣？！”

“非常非常想。”Steve咧嘴一笑，把他拉过来一吻，而Bucky有些挣扎地扭着身子——他们摇摇晃晃的，吻得马虎草率，接着两人都笑了。

“那，如果你非常非常好……”

“我一直都那么好。”

“啊哈，可是掐我屁股的那个人可不这么说呢。”

“那不是我。”

Bucky笑得差点往前倒，“那不是你？”

“不是。”

“那是谁啊，Steve？是谁把手放在我后面啊，Steve？”

“不知道诶，一头美洲狮？”

“一头美洲狮？”Bucky吸进好几口气，抑制自己的笑声。“在意大利他们也有美洲狮？”

“没有，他们没有。抱歉，你猜对了。那是我。”

“是啊，是啊我也觉得。我刚说到哪儿去了？”

“如果我很好的话？”

“可你已经证明给我看你很坏了，不过，如果你接下来表现好的话，那我们就可以顺利回到帐篷，用不着开除军籍了。”

“——噢，我还想故意被开除——”

“哈！不行，Steve，说真的，如果你能让我们回到床上，然后非常非常安静，啥废话都不说的话，那也许，也许你就能看到我外套里穿的东西了，好吗？”

“你还真是讨价还价噢，Barnes。”

“我会物超所值的。”

Steve双手覆上Bucky臀部的曲线，一路向上抚至他的假发，缠住一撮卷翘在指间玩弄，然后再次牵起他的手往前走。“你会的。”

他们分走在道路两边，弯曲的树干和枝间的绿叶齐列在路旁，脚下肮脏的道路跟他们走回阿扎诺的那条路没什么区别，但这次，他们有晴朗的夜晚，星耀的苍穹，而且Bucky还是自在愉悦的（尽管他每隔几分钟就要抱怨一次他的脚穿着高跟鞋是有多不舒服）。

“我可以抱着你走。”当他走了一段路后又开始抱怨时，Steve这样对他说。“我们大概还要走三英里半。”

“唔，”Bucky沉思道，“你是要背我，扛我，还是公主抱？”

“要不你像个小孩儿一样坐我肩膀上？”

“不像是淑女会喜欢的玩意儿。”Bucky不以为然地说，“算了我还是自己走吧。”

“然后又边走边发牢骚说你脚痛？”

“真的很疼啊，Steve。好，我会闭嘴的。”

但他没有。Bucky继续抱怨他发痛的脚趾，还有他一路走回军营脚上磨出的水饱，直到Steve终于把他整个人扛起来走回军营。

Bucky被抱起时迸出一阵吃惊的笑声，Steve低声对他说，“嘘，嘘，小声点，Bucky。”他立刻忍住笑，把脸埋在Steve的肩窝里。周围的营房都静悄悄的，除了风吹着篷布的呼啸声，还有士兵隐约低语的声音。

Steve一直抱着Bucky往他们的帐篷走，直到他不停蹬着他穿着高跟鞋的脚，憋笑憋得整个身体都在乱颤。

“把我放下，Steve，”Bucky嘘声说，“别人会看见的。”

但没人看见。他们从外面的世界消失，溜进帐篷，嘘声低语，安静地亲吻。Bucky的裙子像他的第二层皮一样脱落，颈上的丝巾在床面散开，柔滑的丝绸轻抚空气。随着一声如释重负的轻叹，那双高跟鞋被脱了下来，他的假发被Steve的手指扯落——而拇指仍在Bucky的脸颊上一圈圈地摩挲着。急切喘息的热吻将唇上口红晕开，唇边沾红一片。

而那双吊带袜，嗯，留在了腿上。

*

Steve第二天醒来时，看见Bucky穿着军裤蹲在地上，把昨晚的衣服塞进行李袋，捂着嘴打哈欠。昨晚没卸妆他就睡了，现在眼睛上还留着一抹妆迹，Steve见此忍不住笑，睡眼朦胧地对他眨眼。

“早啊。”他轻声说，Bucky抬起眼看了过来。

“嘿。”他答道，然后继续低下眼。他手里握着那条丝巾，看着它微皱起眉头。“呃，上校派指令给你了。”

Steve用手肘把自己撑起，“没人进来吧？”

“谢天谢地，没有。”Bucky笑了一声，“Gabe刚才来找你，发现你没起床还吃了一惊。伦敦那边有事了。”他抬起头看着Steve，一边把那条丝巾和剩余的衣服通通塞进袋里，最后系好绳子。“你今晚就得走了，我猜。”

“你也得走。”Steve有些茫然地说道，Bucky走过来在床边坐下。他看上去很累，像宿醉了那样，然而他还是凑上前在Steve的唇上印上一个干涩的吻。

“不必了，”他说，“你想我去哪儿，我就去哪儿。”

Steve伸出手小心地抹去他眼下晕开的眼线。“那就是说你可以回家咯？回布鲁克林？”

Bucky耸耸肩，“我会在家等你打仗回来，我们会互寄情书，我会为你担心，我会给你寄包裹。或者我会来伦敦。”

“你想做什么？”Steve认真地问他。

Bucky耸起一边肩膀，“我只想做你的女孩。”他喃喃道，“别人怎么想我才不管。”

“我想，我的女孩得在我身后端着狙击枪。”

Bucky看了看地上的行李袋，一脚踢过去，顺带把他们其他行李全部踢倒。“好，那我就待在你身后。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
